Zelink Halloween
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: Zelda just sat alone in her house watching a scarey movie alone and gave out candy, like she always did on Halloween, when she gets an unexpected visit from someone in a red cape...


**Posted on Deviant art a few days ago, I know it's past Halloween, but oh well *shrugs***

**I hope you like it *Even though it's late***

* * *

Zelink Halloween

Zelda scrambled up, searching for the remote to pause the movie she was watching, as she heard her doorbell ring.

The sounds of the ripping flesh and the growls of the monsters filled the room as Zelda grabed the remote.

Zelda paused it and turned on the lights quickly, fixing her Halloween costume as her other hand grabs the bucket of candy, her hands shaking.

She made her way to the door slowly and put her hand on the handle.

She slowly opened it and spotted a few trick or treaters standing there and some about to arrive to collect their candy.

"Trick or Treat!" the three kids at the door shouted.

Zelda giggled as they held out their bags to collect the candy.

One of them was little, no older then five, and dressed as a golden bug.

The one in the middle was another little girl, about eight, dressed as the Legendary Princess of Hyrule.

The last kid at the door had to be at least nine and he was dressed in nothing but a "This is my costume" shirt.

Zelda giggled and handed out the candy, trying hard to forget about the movie she was just watching.

"You guys have a good night now." She told then and she saw some new trick or treaters coming.

It was a group of two little girls, maybe ten, eleven years old, and a teen dressed in a red cape that hid his face.

"Trick or Treat!" the two girls sang and then held out their bags.

The both of them were dressed up as Pirates and Zelda smiled and was about to reach in her bucket to give them candy but that's when the teen in the red cape snatched up the bucket and ran passed Zelda and into her house.

"Hey! Get back here!" she shouted, turning around and running after the teen.

The two girls stepped inside and started to scream, "What are you doing?!"

The caped figure stopped and turned around when he got behind the kitchen counter in Zelda's house.

"Give that back!" She shouted, running after him and jumping over the kitchen counter.

She tackled him onto the floor and one of the Pirate girls gasped.

The candy in the bucket went flying everywhere and Zelda glared at the caped figure.

"Miss! Don't hurt my brother!" she cried, running over to where they laid in the floor, Zelda on top of the stranger.

"And who is this brother of yours? A thief?" Zelda glared down at him and still all she could see was his eyes.

"On the contrary miss," she started to speak, "this is as shocking to me as it is to you…"

The other girl walked up to see what was happening.

"Well then, Mr. Thief, tell me what possessed you to steal from me?" she asked, putting her hands on the floor on either side of his head and she leaned down, her face inches from his and glared at him.

"For one," he started, "I saw you had Kit Kats…"

Zelda stared at him curiously, trying to figure out where she had heard the voice. "L-Link?!"

"And two, your personality fits very well with your costume choice." he laughed, pulling down the hood and sitting up,

"Haha, Ed and Winry! …Wait, Link, you know her?"

Zelda laughed nervously and looked at the little girl for a second, then back at Link. "Link Avalon, what the heck is your problem?!"

Link laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nothing…"

"And you forgot part of your costume."

"So did you."

"I don't like wigs…"

"Neither do I."

"… You suck."

"Why thank you!"

"Can you two stop bickering! We'd like to finish Trick or Treating!"

The two looked up and spotted the two annoyed pirates and Link laughed.

"Go ahead and finish without me, meet back here though." Link told them and the two girls didn't waist a second and ran out the door.

"There are trick or Treaters waiting for candy at the door!" one of them shouted as they ran out.

"Oh crap I forgot…"

Zelda got up and grabbed the bucket and some candy as Link help her pick some up.

"Thanks for tackling me by the way."

"Don't scare me like that," Zelda growled, putting some candy back in the bucket.

"But that's what made it fun…" Link whined.

Zelda rolled her eyes and flicked him in the head. She stood up and ran to the door and spotted an army full of trick or treaters waiting in her living room for candy.

"Sorry kids, I had a slight incident with the candy…" she laughed and then turned to glare at Link who was standing up and fixing the cape on right.

She started to hand out the candy to every kid and her candy was quickly running out and she saw more coming.

"Link! I need another bag of candy here!"

"Fine, where is it?"

"It's all in the kitchen, you should see it."

"Oh, those, I ate it all…"

"Link! Just bring the dang candy."

"Okay, Okay…"

***

"Okay, I think that's the last of the trick or treaters tonight…" Zelda sighed, closing the door.

"Yeah…" Link said, his mouth full of starburst. "Aryll and her friend should be back soon."

Zelda nodded and sat down on the couch next to him.

"So what now?" She asked, pulling out a crunch bar and tearing off the paper.

"What movie where you watching…?" Link asked, reaching for the remote.

"NO!"


End file.
